femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fūka (Naruto: Shippuden)
Fūka was a villainess from the anime Naruto: Shippuden She was portrayed as a seductive vixen as a way to lure her prey in and kill them with an Execution by Kiss (Reaper Kiss in the dub). She would further speed up the process by giving her targets a choice between a French or traditional kiss. Her most preferable victims were those with a natural affinity for wind chakra. She took great pride in her appearance and would become infuriated when any harm came to her physical being, especially her hair, the very casing of her soul. During her second fight against Naruto Uzumaki, she showcased a sadistic side when she delighted in Naruto's anguish. She has shown an intelligent side as seen when she thought that Sora and Naruto were connected somehow. Fiction Biography Fûka was a member of Furido's team whose goal was to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. As a part of this plan, she and her teammates stole several corpses of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. During their mission of stealing the corpses though, they were discovered by Team 7 and were pursued. Fûka and her team separated to divide and trap Team 7 in the catacombs below the Fire Temple. Fûka eventually found herself faced against Naruto, who had just managed to avoid one of the traps that she had helped set for him and his team. Though upset she got her hands dirty for nothing, she said she was more than happy to deal with Naruto herself. The two prepared themselves for battle and rushed towards each other, but Fûka suddenly disappeared, only to reappear in front of Naruto and licked his cheek. Fûka stated she tasted the Wind style of Chakra in Naruto and decided to add him to her "collection". She asked Naruto if he prefers "french or traditional", and when he was confused by her question she clarified she means kissing. Naruto was shocked that she was asking to make out with him, and she took this reaction as shyness, asking if he had his first kiss yet. Naruto said he had but it was with a boy (leaving out that it was an accident), though Fûka says the two of them will be sure to have some "fun" together. Naruto however refused her advancements and angrily ran off, leaving Fûka shocked that he turned her down. Naruto eventually stopped running, thinking he had escaped Fûka, and commented to himself how he is no good with girls like her who are "too easy". Fûka however, appeared from the wall directly behind Naruto using a jutsu and overheard him talking to himself. Giggling to herself, Fûka surprised Naruto by leaning seductively against his shoulder before quickly moving in front of him and pinning him against the wall. She flirted with Naruto, telling him he never wanted to disappoint a lady and called him "sweetie pie". Giving a sly smirk, she whispered to Naruto that she won't let him escape and that he's all hers. She began to lean in slowly towards Naruto, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. Naruto shook his head fiercely, trying to avoid her and begging her to stop, but she clapped her hands against his cheeks, holding him still and forcing him to pucker up. With a soft whisper of "Kiss of Death" Fûka planted her lips against Naruto's in a deep passionate kiss, and he closed his eyes from the shock. After making out with Naruto for several seconds, Fûka opened her eyes, but saw Naruto was unaffected by her kiss. The two looked into each other's eyes awkwardly and gave confused groans, until Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke, ending their forced liplock. Fûka realized she kissed a shadow clone, and turned around to see a large group of shadow clones mocking her. Naruto had tricked her into kissing his shadow clone, and thus felt what a real kiss with her would feel like. He mockingly blew her a kiss from the crowd and told her it wasn't that bad. Fûka growls that if he had simply gone along with her he would have died in pure bliss, but now he had ticked her off. Fûka attacks Naruto with Fire jutsu, burning his clones away, and dodges his attacks using her Earth jutsu. While battling him, Fûka continues to mockingly flirt with him and call him pet names, while also continuing her attempts to kiss him. She eventually uses a combination of Water and Lightning jutsu to wash Naruto away and zap him unconscious. Once she finds Naruto's charred body, she wonders if she overdid it a bit, but decides to wipe his face clean of ash and kiss him anyway. While leaning down to him his body disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing it to be another shadow clone, and the real one launches at her from above in a sneak attack. His attack fails though when Fûka knocks him against a wall with a Wind jutsu. Naruto is shocked by her ability to use jutsu of all five nature chakras, which Fûka teases his surprise over him simply being a "young boy" that doesn't understand women. Fûka continues to attack Naruto while teasing him she wants to "teach him about the mysteries of the female body". Eventually, Naruto manages to find an opening in one of Fûka's attacks and cut part of her hair. Shortly after this she suddenly appeared to age drastically, turning into an elderly image of herself before turning to dust. Naruto was shocked by this, but assumed it was a substitution jutsu when Fûka appeared behind him again, looking no worse for wear. Angered at Naruto for cutting her hair, stating it took her years to grow it so long and that it was "her life", Fûka slowly approached him, furiously declaring that he will pay for damaging her most important feature. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her hair began moving in the air like snakes, paralyzing Naruto, and turning his legs to stone. Fûka returned to normal, and smiled lovingly at Naruto, saying that now that that was done with the two of them should forgive and forget and share a "nice hot kiss" to make up. But she adds darkly that as payment for the kiss she will take Naruto's soul too. Stepping forward, she grabs hold of Naruto's shoulders, preventing him from struggling against her, and makes herself comfortable with him. Fûka gently held Naruto by his cheeks and chin, cuddling with him and forcing him to look her in the eyes as he visibly sweated from a mix of fear and anxiety. Fûka smirked at him in his helpless state and giggled to herself for her victory against him. Whispering her technique once again, she leaned forward and finally kissed Naruto. Fûka kept eye contact with Naruto as she kissed him, with a look of victory present as Naruto was slowly affected by her kiss and she began draining him of his chakra. Naruto's team arrived, and Sakura expressed great shock at seeing Naruto kiss the enemy, but she and Sai quickly realized something was wrong. Sakura leaped into action, demanding Fûka release Naruto, but was unable to help him due to the interference of Fûka's team. Sakura and Sai were quickly trapped and Fûka was free to finish Naruto uninterrupted. However, Fûka began to absorb the chakra of the Nine-Tails, and unable to handle this "evil chakra" she screamed in pain before she shoved Naruto away and restored his chakra. Fûka and her team managed to escape however, with their plan still unknown to Team 7. Several days later, she and her team put their plan to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village into motion, and attacked the village. During the attack, Fûka faced Naruto once again, with both looking to settle the score from last time. During their battle, Fûka revealed her more sadistic side, openly torturing Naruto when he continued to refuse her advancements. Naruto eventually managed to cut Fûka on her arm, much to her annoyance. When she healed the wound almost instantly, he discovered that she was switching bodies, and that was why she could use so many different techniques. Fûka eventually manged to knockout Naruto with one stomp on his chest after he once again damaged her hair. Fûka stood over Naruto and soon calmed down, remembering he had Wind chakra. Because of the rarity of that type, Fûka decided to stalk up. With a quick lick of her lips she lowered herself on top of Naruto and kissed him while he was unconscious. Taking her time with this kiss, fantasizing about having Naruto's vast power for herself, she didn't notice Naruto regain consciousness. Naruto realized that the secret to Fûka's body changing technique was her hair, which was why she was so defensive of it and called it "her life". Taking advantage of Fûka's inattentiveness, Naruto grabbed a handful of her hair, startling Fûka out of her daze and breaking their kiss, and ripped it off her head. This heavily damaged her body and reduced her to her true form, a hidious monstruous figure. She was finally killed when Naruto hit her with his Rasengan. Gallery 67.png beautiful_body__fuka__by_darkalx-d6qyzvq.png fuuka_by_ninjagirl_by_imbreaker-d5pca9z.gif ljaLLY.gif Wpz7hg.gif Fuka-Kissing-Animation.gif Bild_2016_03_16_22_24_43_4.png Bild_2016_03_16_22_24_53_674.png Beso_de_la_Muerte.png Bild_2016_03_16_22_44_25_268.png Bild_2016_03_16_22_44_40_964.png Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Forced Kissing Category:Sadist Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Kunoichi Category:Femme Fatale Category:Failed Seduction Category:Humiliated